


[podfic] In Fair Exchange

by Chestnut_filly



Category: Spinning Silver - Naomi Novik
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, F/M, Family Dynamics, Female Jewish Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Purim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chestnut_filly/pseuds/Chestnut_filly
Summary: My husband was nodding slowly. "A more sensible custom than I expect from mortals."
Relationships: Miryem Mandelstam/The Staryk Lord
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	[podfic] In Fair Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RobberBaroness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobberBaroness/gifts).
  * Inspired by [In Fair Exchange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22981558) by [ambyr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambyr/pseuds/ambyr). 



> Thanks for being a great recipient, RobberBaroness! Enjoy :)

Download at Mediafire: [HERE](https://www.mediafire.com/file/mqnumjbi4no0sif/In+Fair+Exchange.mp3/file)


End file.
